Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 4
Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 3 или "-Meteor Jam Sessions-" ("Метеор-джем") - это четвёртый выпуск из серии мини-альбомов "СОЛО" с песнями персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Этот альбом посвящен персонажу по имени Тайга Кагами. Пять песен в альбоме исполняет Юки Оно - актёр, озвучивший Кагами в аниме. Две песни были исполнены совместно с другими сейю: "Breaking through!!" (с Куроко и Аомине) и "Best condition training☆" (с Изуки и Киёши). Примечательно, что альбом был издан в день рождения Кагами Тайги. Трек-лист #''On the Street'' #''Breaking through!!'' (с Куроко и Аомине) #''Best condition training☆'' (с Изуки и Киёши) #''For my friends'' #''Run and gun up to glory (Remix)'' Композиции Слова On the Street = - Английский= You up for a light cool down? Let’s stop by on our way home This takes me right back to the first time we came here Beyond the fence, you can see a weathered old basketball goal Hey, let’s play a little one-on-one! When I was still back at square one This place helped me find my way and start moving forward In my memories, and even to this day I see his smile, and the smiles of all my friends Always out and on the street That thrill (Oh, yeah) is pretty hard to beat, huh? Thanks to everything I learned back then (Oh, yeah) I’m gonna jump even higher That’s right / Yeah, it’s true I’m still the same old me I’m just living the dream, with so much left to learn I wish I could stay, even when the sunset Casts long shadows on the court I know you’ve always felt the same way Before I joined this team, I couldn’t help thinking I had jumped the gun coming back But Japan’s got some serious game We’re aiming for the top together Me and my new teammates, and this guy right here Always out and on the street We battled it out (Oh, yeah) with everything we had That’s what made us so strong (Oh, yeah) I know that for a fact Always out and on the street That thrill (Oh, yeah) is pretty hard to beat, huh? Thanks to everything I learned back then (Oh, yeah) I’m gonna jump even higher }} |-| Breaking through!! = Расшифровка для строк песни КАГАМИ/ обычный текст КУРОКО АОМИНЕ - Английский= Stop beating around the bush!! Just fight!! There’s so much riding on today Everybody’s trying to overcome the past Whatever logic says, some emotions are just impossible to rationalize (Just fight!!) I’ll disappear into the shadows / That’s the proof of my existence This time, it’s my turn to come to your rescue (Hey, hey, hey) Breaking through!! Check your complaints at the door / It’s time to get started We’re gonna win with a light of our own making You’ve got something to show us, right? Your new style Let’s go settle this (Right now) and make our mark Why do I still have so far to go? I can’t let his awesome skills throw me off my game There’s gotta be something I can do I’m done giving up / Never again (Just fight!!) The light’s growing more intense with the breakthrough you made Surrounded by light as bright as sparks flying / So bright it’s blinding (Hey, hey, hey) Breaking through!! With my teammates’ resolve and my own will to win I’m waiting for the light that can transcend my limits I’ll make you acknowledge our true strength Ain’t that the reason why (Ready now) we’re standing here today? Yeah! Ah! Breaking through!! Come on! Oh, yeah! Ready now! Think you can have a little fun? Is his light the real deal? Bright enough that you can play with everything you’ve got? Breaking through!! Check your complaints at the door / It’s time to get started We’re gonna win with a light of our own making You’ve got something to show us, right? Your new style Let’s go settle this (Right now) and make our mark }} Ссылки Навигация en:SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.4 Категория:Музыка Категория:Мини-альбом серия Категория:Требуется Перевод